Perfect Timing
by crazzyredhead
Summary: Albus arrived to Harry's house that fate full night in time to save Lilly and James. But at the cost of his own life. Voldemort is thought to be dead. Lets see the changes the world has without Albus, and with Harry's parents alive. HP/GW HG/RW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is for all the other chapters. I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did but don't.

Chapter One

Early Arrival

Albus Dumbledore looked at one of the objects on the wall. It was Halloween, 1981. He knew tonight was the night that Voldemort was going to go and try to kill Harry Potter. He got up and headed off to go see what was left of the home. He went ahead leaving thinking that it had been going on for awhile. He sent a letter to Hagrid so the man would pick up the boy and was to meet him at the child's new home.

When Albus arrived it was not what he expected, all his plans would be destroyed. He saw Voldemort who was now looking at him and walking towards him. Albus raised his wand knowing what was to come. The Potter family watched Albus dueling the Darkest wizard of their time. Lilly grabbed James before the man could run out to help him. "James Potter you have a son, you need to help protect, and you would just get in Albus way. We need to leave now. Harry's safety is more important, we know that Vodemort wants to kill him and Neville. When we need to, just fly outside the wards and get away. Then we can get away, call Sirius on that mirror. That way he can bring help," she told him as she ran off for the broom since all the other means of transportation were gone with the new wards that Voldemort put in place.

James went and grabbed the mirror, "Sirius, are you there?"

Sirius face appeared. "Hey Prongs is Harry keeping... What happened?" Sirius noticed how worried his best friend looked.

"Peter ratted us out. The Dark Lord himself came. Look, Lilly is having us run. We're leaving in the next couple minutes. Albus is fighting him; get some help over here now. I got to go, hope to see you soon. And well go on a hunting spree for a rat soon." With that James Potter vanished. Sirius ran of floo calling Moody and the Longbottoms, then his new boss. But Miss Bones answered it.

"Evening Sirius, sorry boss is gone, he had urgent matters. Some Deatheaters are attacking some huge muggle event. It's a showing of the movie Halloween 2 or something. A lot…" She was cut off by Sirius.

"No time for that, gather all the aurors you can find. The Potter's are being attacked by the dark lord himself. Dumbledore is fighting him and he will need help." Amelia nodded and ran off yelling orders and getting men to leave in the next ten minutes.

James went to grab Harry and was putting a clamming charm on him with a sleeping spell. He didn't want Harry to start crying and get them noticed. He knew his son would sleep through anything for the next twenty minutes. He looked up and yelled for Lilly to get something to carry Harry with. Lilly was glad that she went shopping with her mother to get things for Harry a month before she passed away. She pushed the painful memories away and got something to carry Harry with him in the front.

James and Lilly slowly made their way across the yard. If they took off now they knew they would be sitting ducks. Their fears were soon met as Voldemort noticed them at the last moment right before they took off. Albus saw what was going to happen. Out of impulse he jumped in the way of the killing cruse.

His thoughts were of the family who he watched grow up. He saw the young boy James fall in love with a little red headed muggle born student. The moment he saw her walking towards the hat to be sorted. From then on he tried acting cool, so she would look his way. Then got to the point the boy thought she never fall for him, so he did anything even if it made her mad just so she be focus on him for a bit. He finally started to show the true him and that was when Lilly started falling in love with him. Lilly had always liked James and his friend but only when James wasn't putting a face up. He thought of the bright Muggle born girl who was very powerful. He loved seeing her stand up for what was right. She was the type of girl who any person would want to call a daughter. He knew she wasn't his but was honored when they asked him if he would be little Harry's honorary Grandfather after both of them lost their parents. Minerva was the honorary grandmother. He started thinking of the baby boy who would giggle in his arms. Albus thoughts went to the night when Harry had done accidental magic to turn his hair pink when he gave him a lemon drop. Little after that, Lilly and James walked in laughing seeing Harry fast asleep holding very tightly to Albus pink beard. Albus didn't notice since he was smiling at the baby who smiled in his sleep. He loved the boy and his family and couldn't let them die. All his plans pushed aside he wanted them to live.

Ablus heard Fawkes thrill as the spell hit him. "Aww, Fawkes, do watch over Young Harry, won't you? Please take care of him for me." With that Albus went on to the next great adventure to meet up with his sister and parents. He smiled and looked back only once, "I wish I could have been there to see you grow, Harry. Lilly, and James, take care with all my love." He took his little sister's hand smiling as she looked before she was attacked. Albus now looked to be right out of Hogwarts he walked off with his sister. Albus thought his brother could take all the time he wanted they would come back for him later.

James was stunned along with Lilly, seeing Albus lying before them dead. He was dead, the only man that Voldemort ever feared. The only man who was a match for the Dark Lord that was right in front of them. They were in shock, the man who was like a second father to them. They were in such shock that they didn't respond as the second killing cruse was sent at them. Lilly only started to come out of this shock when she heard Harry cry. Looking at the spell she started turning. Instead of it about to hit Harry in the Heart it struck him on the forehead.

Lilly was blasted back along with James, as she lost grip on her baby son. She screamed out in fear of losing her son. "HARRY NO!!!" Tears falling down the grief stricken woman. James looked up in shock only thinking that Lilly had their son still in her arms. When he heard Lilly scream he looked to see that Harry was falling to the ground. Then something happened that made him run forward.

Voldemort smiled he put more power than normally would. Which was why he thought the parents were blasted back, he smirked. He soon noticed that his spell was still trying to get at the boy. He could see there was a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Voldemort saw in the blink of an eye the spell to turning back towards him. He tried to move out of the way but couldn't his thoughts were as the spell hit him was 'oh shit.' Before the great Dark Lords body fell on the ground.

Lilly saw Voldemorts soul ripped out of the body. It made her shudder knowing that he would come back. She lost so much that night, the world lost Albus Dumbledore who was like a second father to her, then she lost her baby boy. She then heard it something that sent joy threw her body.

James leap forward with his great chaser skills he caught his son and rolled who started crying. There was a cut on his forehead. He whipped the blood off seeing that it was in the shape of a lighting blot. James looked at Lilly who rushed forward wrapping her arms around the family she about lost.

A/N: Well now that idea is written down lets see the effect on the wizarding world now that Albus is on the next Great Adventure. And Lilly and James are alive. Will Sirius go to Jail, will Moony grow a tail and become cousin it…… Will Lilly keep her threat to James that Harry was the only child he get. And he will never touch her like that again…….. Will Snape ever be nice to someone. Will pigs fly…. Come on were talking about Harry Potter here. So stay tune to your alerts to tell you when our next wonderful chapter is up. Until show of…… I been watching to much Dragon Ball Z…… Baaa you can never have to much. And don't you worry there is no crossover here. Though now that I think of it time to work on a simple wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hagrid walked up the yard heading to the house to notice that there was a lot of Minstry officials. '_Dumbledore won't be happy about this.'_ He thought as he got closer he noticed that Lilly and James were talking to Sirius Black. He smiled '_there not dead, thank Merlin. But why is so many people here.' _Hagrid walked forward hearing whispers of a child living the killing cruse. And they wondered if the dark lord was really gone. Hagrid kept walking then Sirius saw him, and his face fell. Everyone knew how close Hagrid was to Dumbledore. When his father had been killed Dumbledore took him in helping him get a place to live, work. He would help the half giant out any time he asked.

James walked over to him, "Hagrid I'm sorry, but Professors Dumbledore died while fighting Voldemort. He jumped in the way of the killing cruse to save us." She felt the ground slightly shake as the big man fell the ground in shock.

Hagrid looked up seeing some wizards casting spells to preserve his body. He lifted off the ground and was being placed in a bag. This was something that all of them were shocked over. Most the time no one knew the person some times they would have one or maybe two people know the families or person being carried off in the bag. But this time everyone on the lawn knew the man. Each and every one of them had either him as a teacher or a headmaster. Some way or another he was there to help them. He offered hope, he was there light. Albus knew what just to say, but he was gone. Yes there was a blessing that You-Know-Who is now gone as well. But what if someone else comes, who will be there to help guild us. They thought of it Dumbledore was their Merlin of the time. Hearing Hagrid crying someone who everyone knew only one had gone to school with. But all of them knew the grounds keeper who was always smiling. Helping the students get out of trouble or teach something about some creatures or tell stories of the past. One man walked over to Hagrid he went to school with him, "Hagrid if you need anything at all let me know."

"Thanks Alexander I'll remember that. I should go…" He said getting ready to leave.

"Hagrid stay here there is a bed you can use," James offered.

"Na James, Lilly I'll be seeing Hog Head tonight." Hagrid left to go tell the last Dumbledore.

Sirius invited the Potters to stay at his home for the night, since the Ministry had their home on lockdown. They agreed to it and stayed the night there. That one night, soon lasted a week. The Ministry was taking longer than they thought would happen. But what was worse was now every were they go they were meet with mobs of people asking where her son was. Or telling her thank you for having the child that saved them.

Lilly was peeved, since now James was back at work. He worked two jobs, one was an auror, he thought it was his job to help the world. But he told his boss that after the next two weeks if things stayed the same he would be quitting. He got hounded enough at work to bring his son in. But more so after coming close to losing his family, he didn't want to have that happen again. He also been part time chaser for Streaks. They were a team from England, they almost made it to the finals last year. He had been thinking that will be soon his only job. Since when they captured and brought in the Malfoys, to only have them leaving an hour later. And the minister going on and saying sorry to them, for the mishap. But at the moment what was making him even more mad was the fact he had to sit in at the hearings. Black was next to him as they listened to the crimes Barty Crouch Jr had done. They said he was caught sneaking on the property of the Longbottoms with three others. James wondered what would have happen if Lilly had not called Alice over for help. And if Frank and him hadn't been held back way past hours. He glared at this man and could not take any more of it he knew the mans father was trying to get him in jail. But someone was trying to keep him out of being in jail.

James stood up, "I motion for a new law to be added. Any and all people who have been brought in for crimes, shall be put under veritiserum. This way the innocent will be let go free, and the ones who are guilty can't walk. Also everything will be documented, while aurors are aloud to question the guilty so they can gather more leads. "

Black stood, "As head of the Black house I second this motion." The Minister nodded along with the other heads. Soon a vote was done. They won by only one vote. Black smiled as they sat down knowing there days were soon going to be a lot shorted thanks to James.

"State your name."

"Barty Crouch Jr."

"Did you become a deatheater?"

"Yes."

"Did you join of your free will?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever help the side of light?"

"Never."

"Please list all the death eaters you know of."

Barty started telling them all the deatheaters, many of the list were some pureblood families who have gotten off saying they were being controlled. They went on asking if any known families still under spells. He gave off three men who were in the very room. They were Checked and sent to the hospital. They soon asked where the bases and hideouts the dark lord used.

James could not believe all the information they were gathering and just how much easier they made everyone's job. They got a couple of the big inner circles. One was Sirius cousin she told them that the Dark Lord would be back. That he made plans and steps to come back. It was only a matter of time before it happened too. But they believed that the Voldemort had been lying to her. Most of them prayed that was the truth but now some of them were working on getting better wards out there for the public. It was done in the dark, the Ministry decide to try and keep the amount of aurors they had high. It was a problem when the war started they did not have enough man power. The Aurors department wasn't getting any budget cuts anymore.

James was very tried as he flooed home, all he wanted to do at the moment was kiss his wife and give his son a hug. Tomorrow was going to be his sons second birthday, and he had spent the day before shopping. Sirius and Remus would be coming by. He heard Lilly had asked another two family to come over, he figured one would be the Longbottoms the other he wasn't so sure about. "Lilly what is for dinner love…. Oh hello Professor McGonagall…" He said nervous he saw his wife giggling and Harry playing in a pen with his toys.

"James you no longer go to Hogwarts call me Minerva. I have come here because I have a little job offer. You see as Headmistress I can no longer teach Transfiguration. As you were one of my best students I have ever had I was hoping that you could take over for me. You can still be a quidditch player. Since the games tend to fall in late spring and more during summer break." Minerva looked at him hoping he would take the job.

James thought it over he had put his two weeks in as an auror. He would still have to deal with the ministry but that is what he gets for being a pureblood head of the house. He thought it over looked to his wife then to Minerva. "Well I have been thinking about things, if I become a Professor. Scary me a Professor. Any way can I put up a few ideas. Most of the school board will be changing this year after what the trails proved. After going through the auror department, and facing some other quidditch player. I noticed that most of our country is out of shape. There is lacking knowledge of the muggles and how to fit in. So I talked with Sirius, and Remus that some classes need to be changed. One no one is learning history if Binns is still there. Two everyone should take muggle study for the first three years and it can be just once a week class. Three I think we should have the students have a class were they play games that helps them exercise Lilly said it was P.E. But that can hold off, or we could have the defense against the dark arts canceled since it is cursed."

"James if we did that it be huge changes. Also we wouldn't have a Defense class, and it is needed to go in the Auror program."

"Oh I know that about the Defense class but here is my real plan."

James smiled as he walked into the aurors department three weeks later. He told Minerva that his demands needed to be meet before he went to put is two weeks in. She would have had trouble if it wasn't for half the board dealing with trails. The ones who could go were younger board members, most of them who were on the side of the light in the war. They all saw the needs, and what needed to be changed. With all of the demands made and finished he walked up to Amelia Bones the new head of the Department. Since the person before her retired and made her the next head.

He smiled handing her the paper, "Why am I not surprised. I had a feeling you would quite. Don't blame you. You will be missed James keep your family safe. Find your partner and just finish the next two weeks." She said then signed something. She waved him out. James nodded and went to finish his work.

A/N: Hey everyone hope to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Week Till School Starts

James smiled putting the paper down. The Daily Prophet was having a field day with the news that Hogwarts is adding new classes this year. But that was nothing to him what he was happy about was the fact that Lupin would be the teacher for Defense Class. They had gotten rid of defense against the dark art and put in defense class. It was the same class but could teach a wider range. Since not everything you face in the world is a dark spell. So Lupin would be teaching students how to defend themselves of all things.

Then Lily said she was going to be helping teach the muggle studies class by teaching the first three years. The other teacher's would teach fourth years and up. She went ahead and took some class at a near by university to learn history of the muggles better. She knew of the muggle world, since she was muggle born. Lily had told him that she had not taken a history class about the muggle world since she was ten years old. Then would go on about how you could only know so much from that age. The fact was she wanted to be able to be the best teacher possible for the students.

Everyone was happy to find out that Binns would not be teaching the younger students history any more. They had a new teacher who would be teaching about the magical achievements and the founding of there world. Then teaching the laws of the wizarding world the basic foundation of there world. The make over for the history class was now going to follow the same time line as the muggle studies history class. Now once they reached the fourth year was when they would start to study goblin wars.

Then the other big difference that was added was the fact they added onto the castle to add an area for the students to have a type of gym. Though it looked more like a gigantic green house. The school was happy that they could find a teacher for the PE class. What they planned to do was the first month they would teach the kids balance and running. They would even learn a few muggle games, to play. Then after they learn how to fly the students would practice flying for a month. Then the teachers would professor would teach them how to play Quidditch and other games. The nice part about the professor they hired for the class was that he was muggle born, and a trainer for some Quidditch teams.

James was flipping threw the newspaper and looked to the wanted page. The Minister decided it was best to put up wanted posters of known death eaters. One of the big ones was Peter Petigrew. He shook his head it was sad that it came to that. Both him and Sirius went ahead and became registered Animagus. When they did they told the ministry about how Peters form was a rat. When this happen the Bones decided it be best to warn people how to check. So in the paper was the spell and how to use it to force a person out of there Animagus form.

James put down the paper and walked over to were Lily was. She was reading a book while Harry was playing with the toy snitch Lupin had given him for his birthday. James smiled as he watched Harry grab the snitch. James sat next to his boy who was laughing. He caught the snitch when Harry let it go. "Come on Harry, lets go out to the pitch."

"Do not take him too high James." Lily said looking over her book.

"I won't, I promise." He said heading out.

A/N: Sorry i know this is short... But I found this chapter in my old laptop... So I thought I would put it up for my readers...

Reviews make me want to update faster so review. and a huge thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for being my beta.


End file.
